snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Quinn Chambers
Quinn Chambers, commonly known as Q, is a litigator at Doge, Dillonsby and Bones and a squib. She is (famously) dating wrockstar Noel Wallace, was an elite gymnast in her youth, and absolutely will not put up with any of your nonsense. Q was born in January of 2071 to two distinguished pureblood wizards in the employment of the Ministry of Magic. She was a happy, bossy, perfect little girl, always curious about how the world works and asking questions a mile a minute. The Chambers' direct neighbours were the Wallaces, but for most of her young life Noel was just her goofy neighbour with the hippy mother and sweet father. Q visited a lot of specialists growing up, especially when her lack of magical abilities became more and more apparent. By the time she was ten, there was no denying it. Q was a squib, has not a single drop of magic in her blood, and wouldn't be attending her parents' alma mater, the famous Hogwarts. Q lost her naivety and effortless happiness at a very young age, replacing those with steely resolve and a constant desire to prove to the world that she was just as good as any of them. Just as good of a muggle, just as good as the magic folk. Throughout the Years Q's brother Alex Chambers was born with a rare disease that made his magic too volatile for him to go to a normal school, and eventually also Hogwarts. Instead, Alex attended a small private school for magic folk who for various reasons, were not attending Hogwarts. It's in that school that Alex met Benzi Rider, and how Q met him several weeks later when she came with her parents to pick her little brother up. Q and Benzi fell into a teen relationship in record time. They felt as if they had found their kindred spirit, flip sides to the same coin. Benzi had been wounded deeply by the loss of family members, and Q was the first person who didn't constantly ask how he was doing. She couldn't believe the person she loved was a wizard of all things - wizards were the worst, always looking down at her, making her feel like a second grade human - but they clung to each other for almost two years. Q was not a teenager who could stand still for very long. She was an A student at school, she wanted to get into a good college for her sixth form, she was an avid gymnast and determined to go to the Olympics and win medals, and she wanted everyone to see how accomplished and great she was. Q was brash and outspoken, disdainful of other's accomplishments (they weren't SQUIBS, so they were inferior to her successes), vitriolic and deeply insecure. The only person she was truly herself with, was Benzi. And Noel, her neigbour, but they rarely saw each other because he was off at school most of the time. Eventually, Q cheated on Benzi. It was unbearable to do it, and unbearable to tell him, but she at least succeeded in getting his frustrating behind back to Hogwarts, where he should have been the entire time. Rachel, Benzi's mother and like a second mother to her, was too kind to her after Benzi had left her (for good reason), and Quinn never forgot that kindness. Things changed after her boyfriend - ex boyfriend - went off to boarding school. Her unpleasantness only grew, her need for success increased and she threw herself into everything she did, from school to gymnastics to learning some magical theory quietly when no one was looking, just in case she'd need to know it one day. One always had to be prepared. Q was the reason for Benzi and Noel's falling out when she was sixteen. She had introduced Benzi to Noel and his cousin, Hayley Diggory, who had a band and needed a drummer. They had a falling out, because Q had made romantic advances on Noel and her jealous ex boyfriend hadn't been able to handle it. She'd known he'd be jealous, that was the point, she loved the attention, she loved the way he couldn't let her go despite her cheating. Her plans backfired on her soon enough, when Noel and Hayley withdrew from her, Benzi no longer spoke to her (apparently he had a girlfriend, someone called Evangeline Shacklebolt) and she realised how acutely alone she was without her magic friends. Nevertheless, Q continued with her gymnastics and her schooling, and completed her sixth form at Camden School for Girls. She realised she would not become an Olympic gymnast towards the end of her final year at school, and turned her attention to achieving the highest grades at school so she could get into the top universities in the country. Biggest bragging rights. By this time in her life, Q's relationship with her parents had deteriorated to the point of no return. They were either working or spending their time with Alex, watching him at home or staying with him at St. Mungo's, to the point where she often felt certain that disappearing for a week wouldn't even register with them. She had amassed secondary families for herself, the Rider-Maes, her former gymnastics coach's family the Wards, and the Wallaces of course who would always be her childhood neighbours and very close to her. Noel, specifically, but that was neither here nor there. During this time in Q's life, Noel was his own mess and didn't need her around. University Q began her studies at the prestigious law school in UCL during the 2089-2090 academic year, much to the disappointment of her gymnastic aspirations (and coach). Q additionally took interior design classes outside of her regular course load throughout her time at university, just for the fun of it and maybe a little because it's always nice to be able to brag about being even more stressed than anyone else. It's also a good excuse for when the grades slip on occasion. Her time at university was special to her, because it was the longest period in her life that she managed to live almost fully muggle. When she enrolled, she wasn't speaking to her parents much, Benzi was off being stupid in New York, Noel was off being stupid somewhere else, she was mad at Hayley, and she couldn't face her former coach or her family because she'd quit gymnastics. So there she was, cut off from the wizarding world almost completely, and finally feeling like she could fully belong. She learned all the muggle celebrity gossip, she dated muggle boys, she got herself the nicest phones and stopped comparing the pains of muggle life to the ease of magic life. Cleaning was the worst part to overcome, but she pulled through. = Up next: Altair friendship, Noel something, Alex things = Return to the Wizarding World wip Category:Squib Category:Characters Category:Class of 2089 Category:Pureblood Category:Lawyers